Throughout history and across cultural divisions, a variety of different ceremonies and memorials have been used to commemorate the death of a loved one. Indeed, ceremonies and memorials have become integral for helping the living cope with the death and for commemorating the loved one for future generations. For instance, traditional western ceremonies typically involve a funeral home visitation, a burial, and a wake, with the grave site being marked by a headstone. In case of cremation, ashes are often placed in a sealed urn. For many historically significant individuals, their deaths are sometimes commemorated with a memorial, such as a statue or mausoleum, which is often dedicated years after individual's death.
While traditional ceremonies and memorials are without a doubt important, there are shortcomings. For instance, visitors have traditionally been required to be physically present at the ceremony or at the memorial to view or reflect on the individual. If not physically present at the ceremony or the memorial, one cannot share in the achievements and memories associated with the individual. Some relatives and friends may live in distant cities or other countries. Some may not be able to physically attend because of business or health reasons. Furthermore, some people have the need to be with their loved one more often than others.
Accordingly, to address these shortcomings, a solution using current advancements in wireless video communication is desirable.